


【90060】Inhaftiert Ep. 2

by RinymhnX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinymhnX/pseuds/RinymhnX
Summary: 簡單來說就是60被900威脅了然後還被強迫給他咬咬。
Relationships: RK900/RK800-60
Kudos: 1





	【90060】Inhaftiert Ep. 2

朦朧間感到身體各處傳來的疼痛康納才總算醒過來，揉揉太陽穴翻身平躺看著天花板回想起昨天的事，伸手搓了搓有點痛的肚子才從床上爬起來坐著。牢房裡連通風用的窗戶也沒有只有昏黃的燈光用作照明，見不到日光的康納很快便失去了時間感、完全搞不清楚現在是白晝還是夜晚，雖然很餓但也不想像乞求食物般告訴科南，最後還是選擇了沉默，然後又躺回去床上闔上眼用手臂遮擋一切光線讓自己能夠處於黑暗之中。

科南一早就到了辦公室聽取下屬的匯報和跟參謀商討戰略，然而情報不足根本無法制定出有效的戰略，思索一會後決定改變策略，試著先讓康納對自己放下戒心便在中午時吩咐下屬去給他準備吃的，自己則去巡視一遍軍營順便給他吃東西的時間才去找他。

另一邊廂餓得肚子打鼓甚至感覺到胃酸在胃裡翻騰的康納也還是躺在床上一聲不吭一動不動，突然聽見開門的聲音才總算把手從雙眼上移開，看向門口發現不是科南或者昨天的士兵才稍微安心一點，但還是警覺地盯著人直到他把甚麼東西放到地上然後離開。確認士兵沒有回來後康納才爬起來看看送過來的是甚麼，看見盤子上放著一整隻雞腿的時候還以為自己在做夢，伸手捏了把臉頰又嗅到熟肉的香氣後才確認是真的，盯著看了會後還是沒有伸手去碰反而選擇翻身背對著誘人的雞腿。

科南巡視完畢後確認了暫時沒有工作便過去牢房打算跟康納說說話，走到牢門前掏出鑰匙時剛好瞄到雞腿被原封不動地放在盤子上，嘆了口氣繞過雞腿走到床邊坐下，看著康納好一會也想不出來有甚麼話題只好繼續沉默著。悶得已經開始放空自己的康納在科南進來的時候看都沒看他一眼，就連他坐到床邊看著自己也一直躺著不動，直到受不了被他一聲不吭盯著的感覺了才回過頭去看著他意思是問他幹甚麼。然而不怎麼跟人交流的科南根本不會怎麼打開話題，更何談讓人對自己放下戒心，又跟康納對視了一會才猶豫著開口。「...怎麼不吃東西，不餓嗎？」

「快吃，餓死了就再也見不到你的朋友了。」眼見康納好像並沒有回答自己的意思科南便直接起來拿起地上的盤子坐到他身邊，將盤子遞到他面前等了一會見他不吃就拿起雞腿塞他嘴裡。康納一聽見這句話就莫名火大，抬眼看了科南一眼便咬下一口肉，但並沒有吞進肚子裡反而吐到了他身上。「少給我來這套。你的東西我一點都不稀罕。」

「我叫你吃。」科南看著康納帶著憤怒的眼神然後把視線移到被吐到自己身上的雞肉，耐心一下子就被磨掉了一半，把肉拿起來擦乾淨自己衣服就掰開他嘴放回去。過了一會康納也沒有把肉吞進肚子裡只是一直含在嘴裡，科南就乾脆不等了直接抬手一掌一掌扇他臉上等他肯吃掉才停手。但康納仍然沒有向疼痛屈服，臉被科南打得發燙甚至開始腫起來了也不肯把嘴裡那一小塊肉吞掉，反而是科南先因為打得手都疼了而停下來。

「...你要怎樣才肯吃東西？」暴力行不通說好話也行不通，科南已經想不出另一個方法讓康納乖乖就範了，只好把雞腿放回去盤子上然後垂頭看著臉被自己打得紅通通的康納。但康納還是一直沉默著甚麼都不肯說也不肯動，結果還是科南先受不了、嘆了口氣便伸手把康納從床上拉起來讓他坐著。

「我知道你有你的原則，但我的目的只是要讓戰爭完結。我並不打算要弄死你。」雖然只是在騙取康納的信任但如非必要科南也不想把他折磨至死，而且也不想浪費掉這麼漂亮的一張臉，即使他甚麼情報都不說出口留在身邊用作觀賞也不錯。「這場戰爭繼續下去根本沒有意義，只會導致更多的傷亡，如果你肯幫我的忙那麼對我們雙方都有好處。」

康納並沒有被說服依然一言不發地垂著頭坐著，科南真的想不到其他遊說他哄他的方法了便乾脆放棄裝好人，蹩蹩眉把盤子放到床上翹腿看著他眯了眯眼。

「你不告訴我也沒所謂，我不會光明正大開戰，我讓你們一個一個死。」

聽見這句話康納才動搖了一下抬起頭厭惡地看著科南然而還是固執地並沒有開口，科南也沒有耐心再等下去了，又把康納推回去床上壓著然後抬手一巴掌甩到他臉上。「告訴我你的戰友們也許還有活下去的機會，但是你甚麼都不說他們肯定逃不掉。你自己考慮一下。」

確實如果正面衝突的話還有時間重整陣形抵禦，但從後突襲甚至派人暗殺的話就很難防範——康納分析過情況後又動搖了，看著科南的眼神變的柔和下來原本緊皺著的眉頭也放鬆了些，但明顯還是對他半信半疑。「...我說了你就真的不會偷襲？」

「我向你保證。」

康納又沉默了一會才深呼吸一下、把直到剛剛還被自己含在嘴裡的肉塊吞進肚子裡後握緊一下雙手便看著科南等他提問，配合地將軍力、兵種、軍備標配等情報全都告訴他後便轉過頭去閉上眼不再看著他，打算等他走了再將自己閉關在背棄承諾出賣了隊友的良心責備中。然而科南並沒有如康納所想般得到需要的情報便離開，反而還壓在康納身上認真地盯著他看了好一會，看著他沒有表情但看起來又明顯不快的樣子居然覺得有點可愛，決定伸手把他臉掰正、按著他手腕便往他軟唇上吻去。

隨著科南的手不安份地從腰際漸漸往下移康納才挪動著身子想要從他懷裡掙扎開來，但雙手被禁錮著而且又餓著肚子力氣根本比不上他，最後還是迫不得已任由他壓在自己身上把自己親得快喘不過氣來了才被放開。科南看著雙頰因缺氧而通紅的康納輕聲笑了笑，挑起他下巴一邊強迫他看著自己一邊問他肯吃東西了沒有，但後者似乎還是不肯順科南的意，皺了皺眉便不屑地扭頭不讓他再看著自己。

科南終於感受到了有女朋友的人為甚麼會叫苦連天，面前這個軍醫簡直比其他人口中生氣的女朋友更加難哄，絞盡腦筋也想不到能討好他的方法只好嘆了口氣從口袋裡掏出鑰匙，示好般把康納手上的鐐銬解開然後把他從床上拉起來抱進懷裡。「打完仗就帶你回去，快點吃東西別餓著了好嗎？」

康納早就看見了縛在科南腿上的槍袋也計劃好要把它搶過來，現在雙手都回復自由了正好是行動的好時機，甩甩被金屬硌疼了的手趁他不注意便把槍從槍袋裡拔出，熟練地上膛開啟保險桿後便將槍口對準自己腦門然後毫不猶豫地扣下板機。然而喀嚓聲已經顯示了彈匣裡並沒有裝填子彈，自殺未遂的康納不發一言地把手收回來，看著手中閃爍著寒光的槍支片刻便發洩般將其往地上扔，挫敗與自責馬上就從心底湧上，在眼角匯聚成眼淚沿著臉頰流下滴到被單上。

康納這一連串動作都被科南看在眼內，而他不僅沒有馬上出手阻止、甚至仿佛預見了這一結局般毫不擔心地坐著看著這一切。然而科南並沒有預計到倔強得不願說話不肯吃飯的康納居然突然就哭了起來，這一反差令本來就不善言辭的科南不知所措還一下子心軟了，不知道該如何安慰只好猶豫著伸手把從康納眼角流下的眼淚擦掉，又沉默了一會才將人摟進自己懷裡讓他靠在自己身上哭，等懷裡的人推搡起自己才把他放開。

科南又再把雞腿遞到康納面前試圖讓他吃一口，但經過這麼多次他仍然沒有半點進食的意思，科南的耐心也終於被消磨殆盡了，不再說話嘆了口氣把雞腿放回盤子上便從床上起來、撿起手槍收好然後離開牢房。明明肚子已經餓得叫起來了甚至還開始有點胃疼但康納還是一點東西都不想吃，整個人就像失去了生存動力般，就連大好的逃跑機會出現了也完全無動於衷，抱著膝蓋坐在床上一動不動地聽著沉重的牢門打開後又被鎖上。

牢房回歸一片寂靜後內疚感便從四方八面襲向康納，不僅因為自己大意而被敵軍俘虜，還有背棄一開始與同伴一起許下的寧死不屈、絕對不會出賣伙伴的誓言把情報統統如實說出而不斷責備自己，雖然算是保護了同伴免受偷襲和暗殺，但幾乎所有情報都被掌握的情況之下勝算也不大。要是還有機會也根本沒面回去見那麼信任自己的同伴們，況且他們能不能從這場戰爭中存活下來也成問題——一想到昔日一起出生入死的戰友會因自己而死自責後悔擔心各種情緒就如洪水猛獸般湧出吞噬康納，快被壓得喘不過氣來了唯有伸手抓著自己有些凌亂的頭髮拉扯起來，試圖以疼痛來暫時讓自己分心、不再浸沉在這些情緒當中，但眼淚還是抑制不住地又從眼眶滴落。

發洩過後康納確實感覺心情好了些，但同時無力感也湧上心頭，拭掉眼眶裡涼掉的淚水和臉上的淚痕、用褲子把手擦乾淨便又躺下來，用被子蓋過頭頂隔絕一切光線後才闔上眼強迫自己睡著，沒甚麼是睡一覺不能解決的。然而越想要趕緊睡著睡意就越發減退，而且用被子裹著自己這麼久了也憋得有點難以呼吸，感覺臉都要憋紅了康納只好從被窩裡探出頭來盯著牆壁放空自己，直到眼皮越來越重還開始打架了才翻身卷著被子入睡。

雖然康納不肯吃飯但科南第二天還是讓人給他準備吃的，自己吃過早餐之後就去會議室根據康納昨天給出的情報與參諜一起商討戰略，過了大半天終於探討出一個可行方案、決定後天先發制人突襲敵軍便先暫時休息用膳，等到下午再將命令傳遞給下屬。科南在食堂打了飯便拿回自己辦公室、剛坐下來拿起勺子想開始用餐便聽見敲門聲，只好又把勺子放下讓人進來聽他有甚麼要向自己匯報。看見進來的是自己命令去給康納準備午餐的士兵科南便知道他要說的肯定跟那頑固得要命的軍醫有關，一如自己所料聽見他說康納不僅又不肯吃飯還好像很生氣似的揍了他幾拳，嘆了口氣點點頭示意自己知道了便揚手告訴他可以出去了。這世上為甚麼會有這麼難應付的人——科南覺得這樣下去自己都要煩得未老先衰了，伸手揉揉發疼得太陽穴閉目養神了會決定吃完飯再去看看康納那邊甚麼情況。

科南還沒進去牢房便看見被放在地上的盤子和躺在床上一動不動的康納，掏出鑰匙來開了門便進去一下掀開康納的被子坐下，也沒有伸手讓他轉過來面對自己，就這麼坐在他身旁翹起腿一直一聲不吭地看著他。即使背對著科南康納也感覺到他一直在盯著自己，跟他僵持一會之後最終還是自己先受不了、翻過身去皺起眉頭不耐煩地看著他。

「睡到中午才起來，舒不舒服？」科南對著還躺在床上的康納勾唇笑了笑，伸手捏著他臉讓他看著自己盯著他焦糖色的眼眸看了一會才放開手，然後用特地帶過來的繩子將他雙手綁到他身後限制他的活動。科南看見康納掙扎了幾下都沒掙開才放心地把他拉起到按到自己胯上趴著，一手按著他後腦一手解開自己皮帶褲鏈將褲子稍微扯下，把還軟著的性器掏出來握住對著他套弄到充血挺翹起來才放手、改為挺腰在他臉上蹭弄起來。「不喜歉插後面那我插嘴。」

甫說完科南便扶著硬挺挺腰插進康納口中，被濕潤溫熱的口腔包覆住的瞬間忍不住深呼吸了一下，然後開始挺動起來在他嘴裡抽插起來，還是覺得不夠舒服便伸手拍拍他臉讓他吸緊一點。康納原本根本沒有要理科南的意思，直到被他呼了一巴掌才不快地瞪了他一眼然後收緊雙頰把嘴裡的性器吸緊了點並用舌頭抵住柱身。

科南這才覺得滿足，一邊道歉和安撫般地用拇指指腹輕輕摩挲康納臉上剛剛被自己打過的地方一邊一言不發地繼續抽插，偶然看見了他一臉不情願的表情凌虐慾一下子便被點燃起來，手覆在他後腦上用力往自己胯上按同時挺腰頂進更深處，直到把他咽喉都頂開了感覺到肌肉反射性地收縮吮吸著自己性器頂端，舒服得忍不住揚起頭來深吸了口氣把他按著十幾秒才鬆開手放過他。

康納因為喉嚨被頂著而自然地乾嘔起來但又無法讓科南鬆手，難受得生理淚水都分泌出來了但掙扎了幾下都徒勞無功，只好認命了乖乖趴著給他深喉滿足他，終於被放開了便急忙將填滿自己口腔的硬挺吐出去然後咳嗽起來，過多的涎液也從嘴角流了出去。看著康納狼狽的樣子科南低劣扭曲的心理便得到了滿足，不自覺地勾唇微笑起來伸手抹掉人臉上的液體、挑起人下巴強迫他與自己對視片刻才又把被冷落了的性器塞回去他嘴裡繼續挺動起來。

嘴裡含著這麼一根東西連呼吸也有點困難，加上自己下意識地閉著氣於是康納便漸漸感覺喘不過氣來，又過了一會才皺著眉扭過頭去令科南粗壯的硬挺從自己嘴裡滑出去。科南見狀也停下了動作，掃視一下一臉嫌棄的康納才又伸手把他頭摁近自己胯上，只要他掙扎想起來就更用力地把他按回去。「看來你喜歡自己吸？」

不論康納怎麼努力想要從科南胯上爬起來都無濟於事，掙扎了一會還是又被他按回去更聽見了他嘲諷的輕笑聲，心裡不滿的情緒一下子變得更加旺盛，抬眼厭惡地瞪了他一眼才張嘴含住面前滿佈自己唾液的肉棒，用力收緊臉頰狠狠地吮吸一下直到它啵的一聲從自己嘴裡彈出去。康納感覺自己報復了才乖乖伸舌讓舌尖在科南柱身的每一處遊走，偶爾親吻幾下然後開始舔弄龜頭，不久後甚至用舌尖挑撥他性器底部和冠狀溝之間的敏感地帶。

「...挺會的嘛，誰教你的？」科南舒服得又呼了口氣還忍不住罵了聲，伸手啪的一下一掌打到康納臀上，看見他整個人抖了一下又扯起右邊嘴角笑了一下，然後探手進到他褲子裡扯開內褲揉捏起他手感極佳的臀肉。

原本正瞇著眼睛舔得入迷的康納一被打了就馬上睜開雙眼蹩眉不滿地看著科南，側過頭去輕輕咬了他一下才張嘴把充血漲得通紅、血管凸出的性器吃進嘴裡，用舌頭抵著柱身下方收緊雙頰便開始一邊緊吸著柱身一邊吞吐起來，讓口腔內的硬挺在自己舌面上凹凹凸凸的味蕾上磨蹭。果然還是自己來比較舒服——康納發現自己有這樣的想法的時候都被自己嚇到了，但動作並沒有停下來還漸漸加快吞吐的速度，分泌過盛的涎液也又溢出嘴外順著脖頸的線條流下，更發出淫靡的啾啾水聲。

科南就這麼看著康納服侍自己享受了一會便摁著康納的頭讓他停下然後自己挺腰動起來，這次毫不留情地幾乎每一下都頂到他喉嚨裡，即使聽見了他不適的叫聲也不停下甚至因為他嗯嗯唔唔的悶哼聲而更加興奮，過份地不斷快速頂弄著他咽喉。乾嘔反應和噁心的感覺使康納難受得眼眶又濕潤起來，憋得眼角都染上一抹緋紅最後還是哭了出來，然而不論怎麼掙扎叫喊仍然被強行按著，直到真的快要窒息了才感覺科南射到了自己嘴裡然後被放開。

科南看著康納翻過身去滿臉通紅眼眶盛著淚水嘴邊還掛著情液的樣子又輕笑了聲，發現自己剛射進去的還在他嘴裡便輕拍他臉幾下讓他吞掉才住手，也不嫌髒的就給他擦乾淨臉上的眼淚口水然後把他拉起來坐著，綁著他雙腕的繩子還沒解開就走了。

**Author's Note:**

> 下章大概會有輪姦，接受不能的可以直接跳過，不影響閱讀x


End file.
